


we floating in them smoke trails

by HazardLights



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t speak a common language but that doesn't mean they don't understand each other.<br/>Basically, Eden and Diego share a hotel room in Slovenia, and what else is there to do but get high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we floating in them smoke trails

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental self-indulgent character development wankfest, because I don’t know much about these guys, but I like to think they’re a teeny bit whimsical, a little bit silly and a tiny bit gay.
> 
> P.S. Bold is French (Eden) and Italics is Portuguese (Diego)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

It was late. The team arrived at their hotel and were immediately ushered into rooms and basically told to shut the hell up and go to sleep. Diego and Eden were still awake. They were blissed out on the sofa with white smoke encroaching around them and wafting out the open window. Eden didn’t ask about how Diego got access to the drugs, he just accepted that Diego seemed to have sources all over the world.

_Sometimes I think about fucking you._ Eden started giggling, tipping his head onto his teammates shoulder and closing his eyes. Diego looked down at the smaller boy with a soft smile. _Seriously, I think you’d look so good covered in my spunk._ Diego put his palm against Eden’s cheek, letting his thumb graze across the boy’s mouth.

 **I don’t know what you’re saying, but keep talking.** Eden didn’t open his eyes, just let Diego touch him. Eden could feel the smooth fingertip graze across his lower lip. He was tempted to pull the persistent finger into his mouth and suck on it.

 _You speaking French makes me hard._ Diego let his hand slide down the boy’s neck, applying a little bit of pressure, feeling the thick veins pulse against his fingers. _I wonder if you like being tied up._

Eden sighed. Taking another hit from the spliff and letting the smoke rush out his nose and mouth. **Weed makes me horny.** Eden giggled again, excited about the fact that he could say anything and Diego wouldn’t understand him. **You’re kind of sexy, you know.** Eden giggled again. **I wonder how big your cock is.**

Diego plucked the spliff from Eden’s fingers and inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs, before unsuccessfully attempting to blow smoke rings. Diego let his hand drop from Eden’s neck to the boy’s chest. _How low are you going to let me touch you?_

Eden turned his face into Diego’s neck and breathed the boy in. **You smell good.** Diego’s aroma was earthy, he smelled like grass and pine, like apples and smoke, he smelled like something Eden could get used to.

Diego’s hand dropped even further, resting high on the boy’s stomach and pressing down gently. _I want to lick things off your abs, would you let me?_ Diego stretched his fingers out and lightly grazed his fingernails against Eden’s shirt front.

 **What’s Portuguese for ‘can you suck my dick?’** Eden giggled, took another hit and passed the spliff to Diego. Eden could hear music from next door, could feel the pounding of the bass rattle through his bones and settle deep in his chest. His high seemed to amplify everything around him.

Diego took another hit and as he exhaled his hand slipped lower, now only inches away from Eden’s crotch. _What’s French for ‘can I suck your dick?’_ Eden shifted slightly, his shirt riding up and exposing a small strip of skin above the boy’s waistband. Diego didn’t even hesitate to let his fingertips stroke the newly visible patch of skin.

Eden opened his eyes and keened at the contact. His skin felt hot, like he was about to catch fire and burn like hollow wood. To distract himself, Eden reached across Diego to try and get the spliff back. Diego moved it away from the boy, smiling fondly as the Belgian tried to crawl across his lap to reach. **I hate you.** Eden was frowning, a deep crease forming between his brows.

 _Kiss me and I’ll give it to you._ Diego rested his hand low on Eden’s back, forcing the boy to sit fully on his lap. Eden adjusted himself to try and get comfortable, bracketing Diego with his thighs and straddling the Brazilian bad boy. _We could shotgun?_ Diego attempted to demonstrate what he meant, blowing smoke haphazardly into Eden’s face.

Eden blinked once and then nodded like a puppy. **Finally a language I understand.** Diego’s lips were surprising soft and moist against Eden’s and the boys kept their lips together long after the smoke had drifted away.

Diego didn’t kiss the way Eden expected him to. Diego’s technique was slow and lazy; his hands were soft and gentle. Eden felt like he could fall into Diego, like the boy was made up of something endless and intangible. Eden pressed himself harder into Diego, pushing the boy further into the sofa. Diego welcomed him, spreading his legs to accommodate Eden’s shifting weight. Eden rocked his pelvis shallowly, almost instinctively, searching for an answer to a question he won’t be able to ask.

The next hour was nothing but a summer shower of sensation. There were no need for words; their bodies spoke for them. Lips would touch only to bounce away and latch on somewhere new. Hands would wander into warmer territories, stroking and pulling at a languid pace. Skin felt hot and slick with perspiration.

Diego’s hands disappeared under Eden’s shirt, and pinched lightly at Eden’s nipples. “Fuck,” Eden cried, the first English word spoken that night, and one they both understood, probably one of the first English words they learned upon coming to England. Diego smirked, mouthing at the Belgian’s nipples through his shirt. It was driving Eden mad, he was shaking his head and practically humping Diego’s leg. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuu –” Eden was panting now, back arching and pelvis thrusting, one hand deep inside Diego’s pants.

The front of Eden’s trousers felt warm against Diego’s thigh right around the same time Diego found his own release. In their post orgasmic bliss, the pair fell asleep on the couch, all sweaty tangled limbs and small content smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading!!
> 
> Title from: Smoke Trails by Jackie Onassis


End file.
